In a conventional electrical test of this kind, a probe sheet comprising a probe sheet main body having a flexible insulating synthetic resin film and conductive paths supported by the synthetic resin film and a plurality of contactors formed to be protruded from one surface of the probe sheet main body and connected to the conductive paths is used between a tester main body and a device under test (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2002-340932, incorporated by reference).
Each contactor of the probe sheet is connected to an electrical circuit of the tester main body via the conductive path of the probe sheet main body. Also, the probe sheet is applied to the device under test so that the probe tip of each contactor contacts a corresponding electrode of the device under test. By the electrical contact with use of the probe sheet, the device under test is connected to the tester main body.
Meanwhile, in such a probe sheet, the dimensional accuracy and the positional accuracy of the probe tip of each contactor are major issues in order to let the probe tips of the numerous contactors provided on the probe sheet abut to the corresponding electrodes of the device under test accurately.
Thus, in formation of such a probe sheet, each contactor is formed from a tip end as a probe tip toward a base end as a connection end to the probe sheet main body in general (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2003-43064 and Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2002-509604, which are incorporated herein by reference). After these contactors are respectively formed, they are coupled with the probe sheet main body so that the respective base ends are connected to the corresponding conductive paths of the probe sheet main body.
However, even if each contactor itself is formed highly accurately, it is not easy to fix each contactor to the probe sheet main body so that the probe tip of each contactor is located at a predetermined position accurately in operations to couple each contactor with the probe sheet main body, and an error is easy to occur at the probe tip position of each contactor in these coupling operations. Also, to obtain an accurate probe tip position, troublesome adjustment operations of the probe tip position of each contactor may occur in the coupling operations of each contactor and the probe sheet main body.